Rage
by wwixardz
Summary: A story of the fight between The Queen and The Batter. Contains spoilers for OFF! Please, don't read if you have not finished playing OFF. This is my first fic that I've had the courage to upload, so yeah, any criticism is accepted. Enjoy!


The Queen looked up with a sad smile "You're finally here, Batter."

She stared at the man slowly coming up the long stairwell, his cap creating shadows on his face.

"The wait for your arrival has been a long one. But your way was in vain."

The Batter looked up at her in surprise.

"You will do naught but raise trouble here. Return home." A sound of sadness and regret hung in her voice.

The Batter spoke up "That is what I did. This here is the cradle of my father. Your guardians have fallen. You're now the Queen of a kingdom that no longer exists."

A look of surprise flashed on her face, but it was too quick to notice "Why have you destroyed the nation that I have rebuilt?"

Now The Batter was getting slightly annoyed. He took a couple of steps forward, decreasing the space between them. At this point, the Queen was a bit intimidated, and The Batter knew it.

"You've never been in this place to do even the slightest thing! Your role was to take care of him, and you failed your task. And now, because of you, I must complete my sacred mission." He barked at her.

The Queen slowly began walking back, trying to create the space between them once more.

"I... I have done all of this for him." She whispered.

The Batter wouldn't believe any of it.

"I truly wish for my children to be happy."

The Batter's patience was wearing thin. He's had enough of this, and all he wants is for her to shut up.

"We were so busy preparing the birthday party, that we forgot who it was even for!" He yelled at her once more, taking a few more steps towards her. She just didn't get it, did she?

Now she was angry. Her patience finally broke, and she snapped, walking towards him as well.

"You have ruined the carnival, Batter. I will not let you lay a hand on the son we have brought into this world. Today, you... will fall." She hissed between her teeth.

Although she was a couple of inches taller than him, he looked her straight in the eye, not a speck of intimidation crossed his features.

The battle was going to be bloody. He grabbed the bat that hung at his side, and whacked her on the side of the head with it. Blood flew as she fell to the ground, quickly trying to get on her feet once more. Before he could swing again, she grabbed the bat out of his hands, and whacked him back, sending more blood into the air. Sitting on his stomach, she threw the bat away from his reach, and threw heavy blows to his face.

"You.. were wrong... from the start!" She said in between punches.

His eyes were hazy, they didn't know where to look. At the fists quickly coming down to his face, the angry, yet disappointed face above him, or the bat that was a couple of inches away from his fingers. But he knew that this fight wouldn't end with him losing. He grabbed the fist that was just inches from hitting his face for the twentieth time, and twisted it in an unnatural, and painful manner. She screamed, and fell to the side, clutching her wrist in her hand.

That was her first mistake.

Taking the chance as it presented itself, he grabbed the bat and stood. He walked towards her, both of their blood dripping from the bat. She tried to scramble away, but he stepped on her ankle and pressed down, drawing another scream from her. Eyes clouded with tears, she looked up at The Batter. His face was blank, no emotion whatsoever. She remembered that face; when it used to be full of love and happiness. But now, it was just an empty shell of the old Batter. The Batter that she knew.

"He loves you..." She said.

He stared at her, his face unchanged.

"Not."

He growled and lifted the bat up over his head, and with a yell, he swung it down, hitting The Queen. She let out a blood curdling scream as the bat hit her continuously, blood flying. Her screams were soon drowned out as she succumbed to the pain. He didn't blame her though. Repeated hits to the head does that to a person. Hit after hit, he brought it down harder than the last time. Blood pooled around The Queen's body, and just about everywhere else. Batter's clothes were drenched in his and her blood. The top half of his bat was also covered in blood, and was dripping off of it. At this point, he could care less about his clothes. Right now, he was in a blind rage, and he just kept hitting...

And hitting...

And hitting.

After awhile, he stopped, the rage completely drained from his mind. Turning away from the body, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a mumble.

"This is... very irresponsible... on your part, Batter." She managed to say through broken teeth and busted lips.

He frowned, wondering how in the hell she wasn't dead yet.

"I even prepared a cake for the party." Her voice seemed like it was trying to sound happy.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, and she coughed up some blood and continued.

"Would you... like some coffee... my love?" Another cough and a gurgle of blood.

Batter's muscles tensed as the words hit him like a stab in the heart. He stood motionless and let the words sink deep into his injured, demented mind. At one point in his life, The Batter did love The Queen, and he did love his son. But now... He just didn't feel emotion anymore. It was like when he first started this 'mission' he was assigned, did not feel pity, love, sadness, or happiness. All he felt, was an undying, everlasting _rage_.

"He has your eyes..." Her weak voice broke his train of thought.

And at last, she coughed up more blood, and she went silent.

"And they're filled with fear." He finished her sentence as her head rolled to the side, and her eyes lost their heavenly glow.

He knew what he had to do next, and just the thought made him want to fall to the ground and not stand up again. But no matter how much his mind yelled at him not to, the dark, evil corners of his mind said _YES BATTER, DO IT_.

And he just couldn't stop.


End file.
